


Heavy Hearts

by goodmorningvietnam666



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek's a big softy really, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, lost loved ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmorningvietnam666/pseuds/goodmorningvietnam666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't usually like this, but today is special, today he just wants to be alone...</p>
<p>But he isn't, and he's sort of okay with that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Hearts

The night was alive, crickets, fireflies and cicadas all making themselves known in the forest behind him. He sat atop the edge of a cliff, legs hanging over the edge and eyes trained on the soft lights of the town down below; he kicked his legs out into the nothingness ahead of him, knowing that the moon, full and bright, was slowly reaching its peak, and that soon - not now - he would need to move on. 

Stiles had been walking since the end of classes, driving up to the preserve, pulling a hoodie from the back of his jeep and then walking one of the well worn trails, the walk turning to a hike as the afternoon dragged on. He and his father both had different ways of dealing with today: his was taking a long, quiet walk. 

Normally, he was chatty, but he needed this time that he gave himself to think, to mull over everything: instead of letting it bottle up until he was sure he'd explode, for his mom - she'd want that. 

He heard the person before he saw them, and tensed up immediately, relaxing when he recognised Derek Hale. The werewolf said nothing to him for long time, eyes a bright ice blue in the light of the rising moon, and eventually he sat down as well, letting his own legs dangle over the edge of the cliff. 

"I heard someone out here" Derek began glancing at Stiles for a brief moment "I didn’t expect it to be you"

The statement held no contempt or insult, and Stiles only nodded, picking his words carefully before he spoke "Normally it wouldn't be me… but today is" he paused for a breath "Today is different" He wasn't normally a proud person: but he would not cry in front of Derek Hale . 

He glanced at his watch: ten minutes. 

"I don't want to tell you to leave" Derek admitted after a moment's silence "But I'm not sure I want you to stay"

"Are you worried you'll hurt me? Because I'm not" Stiles asked, still watching the town below him, as he placed a gentle hand on the werewolf's shoulder. 

They fell silent then, letting the night fill in the almost awkward gap, plain and blank and overall just… white. 

White silence. 

"Wanna know how to swear in Polish?" Stiles asked, watching the way that Derek's eyes shifted from their gaze on the moon to him. 

"Why would I want to know that?" It wasn't a cruel question, Stiles couldn't hear a bite in the werewolf's tone, but he shrugged without comment regardless. 

"I just didn't like the quiet" he said truthfully "My mom died on this day: it was quiet then too" 

Derek was silent for a long moment, and Stiles thought that maybe his honesty had scared the werewolf or made him uncomfortable, but a hand fell on his own shoulder firmly, gently squeezing the muscle there after a moment of stillness "Tell me how to swear in Polish"

Stiles laughed, it came out chocked and his throat felt tight and scratchy. He would not cry. "You don't have to stay here… I'll be fine" 

"You were alone before… how is that different to quiet between us?" Derek asked softly, gaze returning to the moon above them. 

"Because, when she died, no one said anything to me… they just looked at me with this… sympathy but never offered any words" Stiles explained, voice quiet and eyes closed tightly. He would not cry. "Being alone means no one is there to look at me with no words… it's better"

"I get it" Derek offered "Laura wouldn't talk much after the fire, I hated it… she had that look too" 

"Sorry" Stiles said softly, hating the weak tone to his words " I didn't-"

"It's okay" the werewolf said softly "I wanted to tell you" 

"I'm going to cry" Stiles admitted, and just like that, he was, tears falling from his eyes so suddenly it startled him, and he let out a soft whimper. 

He fought for a moment as Derek sat closer and tightened his hold on Stiles' shoulder, before changing tactics and pulling him towards himself tightly, strong arms wrapping around him in a firm hold that offered no argument.

If felt safe. 

The moon rose to its peak, and the pair sat that way until it began to fall low in the sky, the first signs of dawn starting to seep into the horizon, Stiles had calmed eventually and had just sat in Derek's arms, not a single word uttered between them… but it hadn't felt empty, in fact it had felt full of emotion, and full of unspoken and spoken secrets and promises. 

And for some unknown reason, even though he should have been feeling embarrassed, ashamed even, he didn't feel that way at all; in fact, he felt glad to have someone to share his sorrows and who would share their sorrows with him. 

And, he admitted privately to himself, he was glad that that person was Derek Hale.


End file.
